


Apology

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The moment smug Bond finally gets what he wants...  a chance to apologise.





	Apology

Q...

My head thuds against the inside of my office door and I really don't give a fuck if R who I know is sitting at her workstation just outside hears. Large hands are pressed against the door at either side of my head. 

"Ohhh godddd." Swallowing my moan, dry lips are roughly pressed against mine and yet are somehow hesitant, as if asking permission.

And oh god, that is a yes. 

I don't even realise that one of your hands has moved. I am so lost in this heated kiss, until cool air moved across the skin of my lower back when you pull my button down free of my trousers. Your hand moving across my bare skin sending a shudder through me, as you pull me in closer. 

Close enough that I can feel your hardness pressing again me. And there is probably no missing that I am just as hard as you. 

This is probably an utterly idiotic mistake. 

But who am I to protest as I press into you and deepen the kiss. 

I want this so intensely that I don't care what the fallout will be later. 

 

Bond...

I should have warned him that I was done playing maybe, but I think the eagerness of the little shite's response is confirmation enough I was right to take a chance. He knew what he was doing just fine when he ordered me in here and shut the door.

Oh, I let him give me the dressing down I so definitely deserved. Well, I went to such effort to rile him up, it would be rude not to stand there and take it. The odd quip here and there, just to fire him up some more.

And from dressing down to undressing. His trousers and pants shoved down to his knees, shirt pushed up to his chest. Christ, I've waited too fucking long to touch him, but this is perfect.

"Consider this my apology, Quartermaster." Growling against his throat, palming his cock, thumb circling, slick precum easing the motion of my hand. He rocks into my touch, can't help himself. Beautiful, desperate boy.

"Apology... accept- ohhh, fuck! Do that again." 

"Don't you mean 'don't do it again'" 

"Nooo. Yes. Fuck, I can't..."

Verbal reprimand to unable to form a coherent sentence in less than 15 minutes. I knew he was worth the trouble.


End file.
